Our Life
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Kehidupanku setelah menikah dengan seseorang yang menolongku, terimakasih Tuhan karena kau mengirimkannya kepadaku :D/A sekuel fic from A Food in Love fanfic/this's special for Kim Ryesha :D/Rated M for safe/Warn: A little bit of Lemon/wanna RnR?


**This is special for Kim Ryesha yang mengharapkan adanya Sekuel.. Semoga puas dengan Sekuel ini :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Reply ::<strong>

**Kim Ryesha : Makasih fave-nya! Nah, ini saya share sekuelnya buat kamu :D**

**HyukAimimi fishy : ^^ makasih reviewnya :D**

**kyuminbee : Benarkah? Maaf membuatmu nangis! Mungkin disini bisa membuatmu tersenyum :)**

**lee hye rin : Entahlah? Si Kyu kan rada-rada? Makasih fave-nya! Ini sekuelnya ^^**

**YuyaLoveSungmin : Ne, cheonmaneyo.. ^^ Makasih juga yah reviewnya :D**

**.**

**.**

**Umu Humairo Cho : I posted the sekuel now? Wanna Read and Review? and I hope so :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Dan pada akhirnya aku menemukanmu,<strong>

**Menemukan kebahagiaan dalam hidupku.**

**Kau selalu melindungiku serta keluargaku dari apapun yang menghadangku.**

**Berterima kasihlah aku,**

**Oh Tuhan, syukurku padamu.**

**Karena telah kau berikan seorang suami yang amat sangat sempurna di kehidupanku,**

**Untukmu, akan ku bahagiakan Adamku,**

**Hanya untukmu, keluargaku, keluarganya dan—**

—**hanya untuk dirinya yang selalu mencintaiku,**

**Dan yang selalu memberikanku kehangatan dengan kedua lengan kekarnya.**

**Sehingga aku merasa,**

**Akulah makhluk paling beruntung yang pernah ada di dunia.**

**Terima kasih, Tuhan.**

**Aku akan menjaganya dan terus mencintainya—**

—**selama yang aku bisa..**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3 Our Life 3<strong>

**©Umu Humairo Cho, 2011**

**KyuMin**

**©belong to each other**

**Super Junior**

**©God, themselves, belong to their couple**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Family, Fluff**

**Rating : M**

**Type :**

**ONESHOOT, SEKUEL OF 'A FOOD IN LOVE' FANFIC**

**Warning :**

**GENDERSWITCH, ADULT CONTENT, A little of LEMON, LIME.**

**A/N :**

**Don't like don't red! No bashing! And NOT PLAGIAT! Just red and review ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dan dari sini,<strong>

**Akan ku kabulkan apapun permintaanmu.**

**Mari kita hadirkan malaikat kecil yang cantik ataupun tampan yang akan membuat hidup kita lebih berharga?**

**Bukankah itu puncak kebahagiaan kita?**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Semenjak hari pernikahan itu, aku resmi menjadi seorang Cho—ya Cho Sungmin. Itulah namaku yang sekarang.<p>

Oh Tuhan, tahukah kau bahwa aku begitu bahagia sekarang?

Bahkan aku benar-benar tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata?

Ini terlalu membahagiakanku, Tuhan :)

Terima kasih.

"Sayaaang~~ kamu dimana?" ku dengar suaranya yang memanggilku. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku langsung menghampirinya dan berdiri di hadapannya dan sedikit membenarkan letak dasinya. "_Nde_, aku sudah disini. Ada apa, sayang?"

Aku bertanya seraya terus merapikan dasinya. Kemudian ia langsung menarik pinggangku mendekat ke arahnya sehingga sekarang kedua tanganku tertumpu pada dadanya. "Apa?" tanyaku lagi. Ia tak menjawab dan hanya menempelkan keningnya dengan keningku. Atau sesekali menggesek-gesekkan hidung kami yang memang sudah bersentuhan.

Aku terkekeh pelan dengan perilakunya. Dia manja sekali sih?

"Kyu~~" panggilku manja. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup keningku sehingga membuatku memejamkan mataku untuk menikmati kecupannya. Setelah itu ia melepasnya lalu menatapku. Aku menatapnya balik. "Kau mau aku bawakan apa?"

Suaranya yang memang sudah sangat ingin ku dengar lagi setelah ia memanggilku tadi.

Suaranya yang lembut dan selalu memabukkanku. Aish, aku mencintainya.

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng dan memainkan tanganku di dadanya. "Aku hanya ingin kau pulang dengan selamat. Itu saja," balasku. Ku lihat ia tersenyum dan segera mengecup bibirku. Yang dengan senang hati ku balas kecupannya dengan begitu lembut sebagaimana ia mengecupku.

Dan ketika bibir kami terlepas ia menatapku lagi kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di leherku sehingga meninggalkan sebuah tanda kemerahan yang membuatku berdecak. "_Tsk_! Kau ini selalu saja," kataku tapi dia malah tersenyum. Dasar suamiku ini.

"Aku berangkat," katanya dan mengecup bibirku lagi namun sekilas. Aku mengangguk.

"Donghae~~ Hyukie~~ Henly~~ kalian tidak mau sekolah memangnya?" teriaknya kini dan di sambut oleh derap langkah kaki yang menuju tempat kami. Aku melihat ketiga malaikatku. Mereka menghampiri kami. "_Nde_, hati-hati di jalan, _Arra_?"

Mereka hanya mengangguk mengiyakan kata-kataku. Entah bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa memasukkan Hyukie langsung ke kelas tiga tingkat SMP. Dirumah, terkadang aku memang mengajarinya. Tapi aku takut ia akan kesulitan. Dan Henry? Kyuhyun juga langsung memasukkannya ke kelas empat tingkat SD.

Aku tahu kedua adikku memang lumayan pintar. Tapi kalau membebaninya, aku lebih memilih mereka mengulang saja atau home schooling kah? Aish sudahlah aku percaya saja.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini aku berniat membuatkan makan malam special untuk mereka. Kira-kira mereka suka tidak ya?<p>

"Minnie _unnie_," aku segera menoleh saat seseorang memanggilku. Aku tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan agar ia mendekatiku. "_Nde_? _Waeyo_ Hyukie-yah?" ku lihat ia tampak berpikir dan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kepadaku yang membuat mataku terbelalak.

"_Nde_? Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya namun Hyukie justru mengangguk. Aku memeluknya dan berbisik, "_Chukkaeyo_, Hyukie-yah," kataku dan di balaskan anggukan olehnya. "Ayo aku bantu masak." Katanya melepas pelukanku. Aku mengangguk.

Kami pun memulai memasak makan malam. "_Unnie_~ kenapa Hae-yah nama marganya beda ya sama Kyu _oppa_?" tanya Hyukie. Aku meliriknya sekilas, lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaanku. "Bukankah kau bilang kalian sudah pacaran? Kenapa ngga tanya langsung sama Hae-yah-nya?" balasku.

Ku lirik lagi adikku dan ia terlihat seperti berpikir. "Baiklah. Nanti aku tanyakan," katanya dan kembali melaksanakan apa yang sebelumnya ku suruh.

"Baik-baik ya sama Hae-yah? Hehe :D" ia hanya mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan matanya sekilas ke arahku. Aku tersenyum padanya. Hyukie sudah besar.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku pulaaang~~" ku dengar suara suamiku. Dengan segera aku berlari menuju pintu dan menyambutnya. Saat di depannya ia langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menarikku mendekat juga mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di keningku.<p>

Aku memejamkan mataku namun tidak setelah ia melepas kecupannya dan mengecup bibirku. Aku melonggarkan dasi yang ia kenakan dan membawanya masuk kerumah kami.

"Hari ini masak apa?" tanyanya sambil mendaratkan beberapa ciuman di leherku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan hanya menerima kecupan-kecupan itu lalu aku langsung menariknya ke ruang makan. "Mau langsung makan atau mandi dulu? Kalau mau langsung makan aku panggil tiga malaikat kita?"

Aku bertanya sambil memandangnya. Wajahnya tampak lelah. Pasti hari ini sangat berat. "Mandilah dulu untuk menyegarkan badanmu ini," kataku sambil memainkan kancing kemejanya. Ia membalasku tersenyum dan mengecup bibirku lagi. "Ayo kita makan. Aku sudah lapar."

Aku menatapnya khawatir. Tapi mau bagaimana? Dia yang meminta.

"Hyukie~~ Hae~~ Henly~~ _kajja_ kita makan malam sayaang~~" teriakku dari bawah dan di balaskan dengan derap langkah kaki yang beriringan. Lalu tampaklah dua orang yeoja cantik dan satu namja tampan di depanku dan suamiku.

"_Kajja_ kita makan," ajakku dan tersenyum. Mereka mengangguk dan duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

Kami makan dalam diam tapi tidak setelah di kecil alias si _Magnae_ di antara kami berkomentar. "Wah~~ ini benar-benar enak, _unnie_. Henly sukaaaa~~" katanya senang dan kembali makan dengan lahap. Aku tersenyum dan mengusap rambut panjangnya.

"Ini buatan aku dan Minnie _unnie_, loh~~" respon Hyukie. Aku mengangguk. "Benar sekali. Ayo puji koki baru kita," balasku. Ku lihat Kyu dan Hae langsung memuji Hyukie dan membuat Hyukie terlihat senang. Berbeda dengan _Magnae-_ku ini yang justru mengejekknya. "Henly ngga percaya ini masakan Hyukie _unnie_~"

"_MWO_? Kenyataan kok, Mochi jeleekkk~~" balas Hyukie. Henry siap membalasnya namun aku segera memotongnya. "Hei sudah makan yang benar," kataku dan Henry cemberut memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Rasakan," kata Hyukie lagi dan aku menatapnya tajam sehingga ia tenggelam dalam makannya.

Hening..

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Ku rasa memang mereka semua sedang larut dengan acara mereka sendiri. Namun tak lagi setelah ku dengar Kyu berbicara. "Jadi, bagaimana hari pertama Hyukie dan Henly?" tanyanya lembut dan membuatku tersenyum.

Aku mengusap rambut Henly di sampingku. Mengingat ia dan Hyukie sempat cerita padaku tentang sekolah baru mereka.

"Menyenangkan," hanya itu respon Hyukie. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menatap Henry, "Dan peri kecil kita, bagaimana?"

Henry tersenyum lima jari. "Saaaaangat menyenangkan," ujarnya senang. Kami semua tertawa pelan. Usianya sembilan tahun tapi terlihat masih begitu polos. "Tadi Henly ketemu teman baru. Dia _namja_, tampan dan tinggiiiiii sekali," ceritanya membuatku terkekeh pelan. Henry, aku mencintaimu. Ah, jadi ingat sama _umma_~ kabarnya bagaimana ya yang kini tinggal bersama orang tua Kyu.

"..terus terus pokoknya mereka semua menyenangkan. Mimi-ge teman pertamaku di sekolah." Kami hanya mengangguk mendengar ceritanya. Aku menatap Hyukie yang sedari tadi tersenyum.

Kedua adikku begitu bahagia. Aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Apa aku tanyakan ya? Mengingat Hyukie bilang akan menanyakannya langsung. Ah, aku tanya saja. Aku kan juga mau tahu tentang Donghae-yah.

"Ohya Kyu, aku mau tanya," kataku. Ia meneguk airnya dan menatapku. "Tanya apa, sayang?" balasnya. Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. "Kenapa margamu dan Donghae-yah beda ya? Eum, jangan marah padaku ya? Aku hanya mau tahu tentang adik iparku."

Ia diam dan melihatku. Donghae juga menatapku.

"Ah itu. Aku lupa. Aku dan Donghae memang bukan saudara kandung. _Umma_-ku dan _appa _Donghae menikah dan jadilah kami saudara. Tapi karena aku tidak mau melepas nama marga _appa_ kandungku, jadi aku berpikir untuk terus memakainya dan _appa_ Donghae tidak keberatan. Ya, seperti itulah."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Dan ku lihat Hyukie juga. "_Nde_? _Mian_ kalau aku mau tahu tentang hal penting seperti ini," kataku. Tapi Kyu justru tertawa dan mengelus kepalaku. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, sayaang~ kau ini kan istriku, jadi kau berhak tahu."

Ia tersenyum seraya berucap seperti itu. Aku balas tersenyum juga untuknya. Aku benar-benar mencintai suamiku Tuhan. Dia begitu baik.

"Nah, selesai makan, cuci kaki, gosok gigi lalu tidur. Kalau ada PR di kerjakan dulu, _arra_?" ucap Kyu pada ketiga malaikat kami. Yang di balaskan—

"Kami bukan anak kecil, _Hyung_,"

"Kami bukan anak kecil, _oppa._"

Protesan dari Donghae dan Hyukie yang bersamaan. Berbeda dengan Henry yang—"Baiiiiik \(^o^)/ Henly ngga ada PR kok. Henly mau langsung tiduurrrr ^^" berucap dengan semangat dan ceria. Anak ini.

Kyu tersenyum pada Henry. "_Arra_. Henly-yah tidur yang nyenyak ya?" katanya dan di balaskan anggukan oleh Henry. Lalu Kyuhyun menatap kedua adiknya yang lain. "Contohlah Henry yang begitu penurut."

Dan satu pasangan baru itu langsung mendelik cemberut kemudian berlalu dari hadapan kami. Dasar mereka itu.

Namun aku tersentak saat aku merasa ada yang tangan yang melingkar di pinggangku dan menarikku. Tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Aku balas mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Sementara Kyuhyun—suamiku sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di leherku dan kembali melayangkan kecupan-kecupan pada leherku.

Aku menggeliat kegelian saat ia menghisap dan menyesapnya sehingga aku yakin, terciptalah sebuah tanda kemerahan disana. Aku mendorong bahu Kyuhyun. "Memang kau mau kita melakukannya disini? Hem?" tanyaku manja dan memainkan kancing bajunya.

Ku lihat ia menyeringai. "Tapi sebaiknya kau mandi dulu sana. Kau bau keringat matahari," dan tidak setelah aku berucap seperti tadi. Ia cemberut. Hihi, lucu sekali kalau menggodanya begini.

"Iya iya. Sudah ayo kita masuk kamar," ajaknya dan menggendongku ala _bridal style_ yang membuatku tersentak kaget namun kembali melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya. "Kau jelek sekali kalau cemberut begitu."

Bukan merubah ekspresinya, ia malah cemberut. Aku mengecup pipinya. "Sudah ah, jelek tahu," kataku dan menggesek-gesekkan hidungku pada lehernya. Sesekali menciumnya membuat ia berdecak. "Kau mulai nakal, Cho Sungmin."

Setidaknya—aku hanya nakal di depan dia kan?

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ngh Kyu~~ mandi dulu sanaahh~~" kataku setengah mendesah saat kami sampai di kamar kami namun Kyuhyun langsung melayangkan ciuman-ciuman dan lumatan di leherku. Tapi bukannya melepas ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dan tak berhenti sedikitpun.<p>

"Kyuuhh~~ akh!" desah serta erangku saat ia menggigit leherku. Sejenak ku lihat ia melepas gigitannya dan memandang tanda kemerahan itu. Tersenyum puas lalu beranjak meninggalkan aku ke kamar mandi.

"Hah~ dasar Kyuhyun," lenguhku namun tersenyum kecil.

Sementara Kyuhyun mandi aku segera mengganti bajuku dengan gaun tidur yang lumayan err—tipis. Aish, aku memakainya setiap tidur karena di minta olehnya. Kenapa lama-lama mesumnya Kyu kelihatan ya? _Tsk_! Dasar.

Ahra _unnie_ memberikan gaun/piyama tipis ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan kami? Astagaa~

Aku dan Kyu memang pernah 'melakukannya' saat malam pertama kami. Tapi entah kenapa setelah hari itu, setiap malam ia selalu mengajakku. Aish, memang dasar Kyuhyun mesum. Hihi..

'GREP'

DEG DEG

"Lagi melamunkan apa?" ku dengar suaranya tepat di telingaku beriringan dengan eratnya pelukan tangannya di pinggangku dan sesekali bibirnya bahkan giginya mencium juga menggigit telingaku. "Kyu~~~" kataku manja saat ia mulai menurunkan area jajahan lidahnya.

"Hm~ kau sensitif sekali sih?" ujar Kyuhyun berbisik dengan lidahnya yang semakin liar menjilati tanda kemerahan yang barusan ia buat. "Ngh~~ Kau—sudah selesai mandiihhh~~ aaahh~~" tanya serta desahku merasakan tangannya mulai menjalar ke dalam piyamaku dan mengelusnya.

'HUP'

Bahkan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menggendongku bak tuan puteri. Dan langsung berjalan menuju ranjang kami lalu ia menghempaskanku ke atas tempat tidur kami kemudian ia menyusul menindihku.

Aku baru sadar bahwa Kyu hanya menggunakan selembar kain handuk yang menutupi barang pribadinya. Err—aku jadi merinding sendiri.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya menyadarkanku. Ku rasakan tangannya kini bermain dengan tali gaun tidur tipis yang melekat di tubuhku yang dengan sekali tarik akan terlepas begitu saja.

Aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya dan memejamkan mata saat merasakan tangannya yang satu mengelus pahaku dan bibir serta lidahnya bermain di bahuku. Kyuhyun-aahh~ kau membuatku gila(?).

'SRET'

Mataku membulat sempurna saat simpul tali itu terbuka dan gaunku terbuka ke bawah. Dengan santai Kyuhyun memandangku dengan tatapan mari-buka-gaun-tipis-yang-menutupi-tubuh-indahmu-ini-sayaang~. dan itu sukses membuatku meremas seprai erat.

'CRAK' (?)

Mataku kembali membulat saat merasa ia sudah membuka kain yang menutupi dadaku. Yap—ia melepas kaitan bra-ku :{ kejadian malam itu terulang lagi. Oh nooo~~~

Dan setelah sukses terbuka ia melemparnya kesembarang arah dan mengalihkan tatapannya kepadaku. Aku menelan ludah saat melihat lidahnya menyapu kedua bibirnya seakan siap melahap apa yang tersuguh di depannya.

Oke, satu pertanyaanku :

Sejak kapankah Kyuhyun yang sekarang berada di depanku ini menjadi mesum?

Atau karena waktu itu ia langsung melamarku jadi aku tidak tahu sikapnya ya?

Atau karena memang kami terlalu cepat mengambil keputu—

"Aaakhhh~~" lamunanku terpotong saat aku merasakan mulutnya bergerak bebas di satu payudaraku dan yang satunya ia manjakan dengan tangannya.

Tanganku terangkat dan meremas rambutnya seiring kuluman bibir beserta permainan tangannya di kedua payudaraku. "Ooh~~ K-kyu~~ Ooh~~" desahku saat lidahnya terjulur dan menyentuh sesuatu berwarna merah itu. Oh sial~ aku basah. Aku bisa merasakan itu.

DEG

Aku tersentak saat merasakan tangannya akan memasuki kain yang tersisa di tubuhku. Aku memandangnya horor dan—

'TING TONG'

"SHIT! Siapa lagi yang datang malam-malam," umpatnya namun tak beranjak dari atas badanku. Tanganku menyapu tengkuknya dan mengelusnya pelan. "Kyuu~~ buka dulu sanaa~~" kataku lembut padanya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan bangkit dari tubuhku. Menuju lemari dan mengambil piyama lalu memakainya—walau hanya celana panjangnya. Lalu ku lihat ia melempar atasan piyama itu. "Pakai atasan piyama itu~ dan ikut aku ke depan sayang," katanya membuatku kaget.

"_Nde_? Pakai piyamamu?" kataku, "Iya sayaaang~ ayo temani aku melihat siapa yang datang," balasnya. Aku hanya menurutinya dan memakainya. Oh~ pakaian ini kebesaran. Lihat saja keadaan saat aku sudah memakainya.

Atasan piyama yang seharusnya kalau di pakai Kyu hanya sebatas pinggang dan saat di pakai olehku? Atasan piyama ini terlihat seperti baju terusan, karena panjangnya sampai melewati pahaku dan tentu saja tanganku jadi tersembunyi pada bagian lengannya. Aish Kyuhyun.

Ia mendekatiku, "Kau lucu sekali. Sudah ayo," ajaknya, aku menahannya. "Pakai kaus dalaman lagi ya?" kataku padanya sambil memainkan jariku di dadanya. Ia melihatku heran namun ia mengangguk dan aku mengambilkan kaus dalaman itu di lemarinya. "Nih."

Dan ia menerimanya lalu memakainya kemudian menarikku ke pintu depan.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>'TING TONG'<p>

"Sabar woyyy~~~" ujar Kyuhyun berteriak membuatku mencubit pinggangnya. "Yang sopan sama tamuuu~" kataku dan ia hanya mengecup bibirku.

'CKLEK'

"Siap—"

'BLAM'

"Kyu, kok di tutup lagi sih?" tanyaku. "Ada penampakan, Minnie," jawabnya.

"WOY KYU! Jahat lo sama sahabat sendiri," teriak seseorang di depan pintu. Aku sepertinya ingat dengan suaranya. Lalu Kyuhyun membuka pintunya lagi. "Mau ngapain lo malem-malem kerumah gue?"

"Kyu, jangan begitu," kataku lagi. "Yaelah, ama temen sendiri. Emangnya gue ganggu lo—ya?" katanya sempat terputus setelah melihatku. Lalu kemudian ia tersenyum gugup dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maaf deh," lanjutnya.

"Maaf-maaf, ngga ada maaf. Udah mau ngapain?" kata Kyu cepat dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. "Numpang tidur, hehe." Jawab teman Kyu yang aku ingat bernama—Yunho! Yap, Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ngga punya rumah? Hm? Aduduh, Minnie kok aku dicubit sih?" katanya sambil merintih karena aku mencubit pinggangnya. "Ayo masuk saja. Kalian bisa pakai kamar tamu kok ^^" kataku ramah. Mereka balas tersenyum.

"Ternyata Minnie yang baru kenal kita aja baik begini, lah Kyuhyun? Najis dah," kata Yunho lagi membuatku terkekeh. Eh tapi, Jaejoong bagaimana ya? Kan dia yeoja. Masa tidur sama Yunho?

"Ayo Jae," ajaknya bersamaan dengan itu kami pun masuk ke dalam. Ku lihat Kyuhyun masih melayangkan tatapan sumpah-lo-ngeganggu-acara-gue-tau! Dan tatapan itu sukses membuatku kembali mencubitnya.

"Apa Jaejoong-ssi juga akan tidur dengan Yunho-ssi?" tanyaku pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat gugup. "Ehm i-itu—"

"Tentu saja," potong Yunho sebelum Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Eh? tapi kan kalian—"

"Mereka udah biasa tidur seranjang, Minnie," kata Kyu memotong ucapanku dan membuatku membelalak kaget. "_Nde_? Sudah biasa?" kataku tak percaya. Mereka hanya mengangguk. "Ehm? Kalian sudah menikah ya?"

Dan mereka hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaanku sukses membuatku menganga. "Kok? Eh Kyu~~ turunkan akuuuu~~" rengekku sesaat Kyuhyun langsung menggendongku dan membawaku ke kamar meninggalkan tamu kami.

"Kyu~~"

"Sudah. Mereka sebentar lagi menikah. Jadi tidak masalah jika tidur sekamar. Sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan acara kita yang tertunda gara-gara mereka," ujar Kyu dengan menekankan kata mereka. Dan itu sukses membuatku mencubit hidungnya. "Ku bilang yang sopan kenapa sih?"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh dan kami pun sampai di kamar.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>'BRUK'<p>

Kyuhyun kembali menjatuhkan aku ke atas tempat tidur kami. Ia menindihku dan menatapku seraya membuka satu persatu kancing yang terpasang pada piyama-nya yang kupakai. Aku hanya mengalungkan tanganku pada lehernya. Percuma menolak, toh ini kan kewajiban seorang istri pada suaminya.

Bahkan tanpa aku sadar, piyama itu kini mulai terlepas dari tubuhku dan pasti memperlihatkan bagian dalam tubuhku yang selalu tertutupi oleh pakaian-pakaian yang aku pakai.

Aku memandangnya ragu, namun ia balik memandangku lembut. Mau tak mau, aku tersenyum melihat tatapan super lembutnya itu. Huh! Pesonanya membuatku tak bisa menolak untuk 'melakukannya'.

Ia menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi keningku lalu mengecupnya. Lalu jarinya terjulur dan menyusuri wajahku. Dari kening, turun ke hidung lalu ke bibir. Ia menekan jari telunjuknya pada bibirku lalu menggantikannya dengan bibirnya. Dikecupnya sekilas bibir milikku.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin," ucapnya dan menghentikan setiap kata yang akan keluar dari mulutku.

Ia mencium dan mengklaim bibirku dengan begitu lembut dan penuh cinta. Lalu aku? Hanya bisa membalasnya dengan sebaik mungkin. Aku mempererat kalungan tanganku pada lehernya dan menarik tengkuknya lembut berusaha untuk meresapi cinta yang ikut ia salurkan melalui ciuman ini.

"Aammhh~~" desahku tertahan karena tersumpal bibirnya. Sedangkan tangannya kini bergerilya menyusuri setiap inchi tubuhku. Dan aku? Takkan pernah bisa menolak semua perlakuan lembutnya. Aku hanya bisa menerimanya dengan baik dan berusaha meresponnya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ia menyatukan tubuh kami perlahan. Aku melenguh pelan merasakan sakit. "Ngh~" erangku. Ku buka mataku dan bisa ku lihat tatapan matanya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Sebaiknya aku berhenti," ucapnya membuatku kaget.<p>

Dengan cepat ku eratkan kalungan tanganku pada lehernya dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. "Aku tidak apa-apa sayaang~ bergeraklah untuk menghilangkan sakitnya," kataku lembut padanya. Ia memandangku ragu, aku mengangguk dan dia pun juga.

Dan setelahnya, ia kembali menyatukan tubuh kami dalam sebuah irama yang beriringan dengan desahan dan erangan yang keluar bagai simfoni indah dari bibir kami masing-masing. "Saranghaeyo, ughh.. Cho Sungmin."

Aku tersenyum. Bahkan disaat seperti ini, ia masih bisa mengatakannya. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. "Aku juga..ah..mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Dan biarlah hanya aku dan dia yang memiliki malam terindah untuk kami. Malam ini—dan seterusnya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Four years later—<p>

"Min Hyo ah~~ jangan lari-lari sayaang," ujarku pada putri kecilku yang kini sudah berumur tiga tahun setengah. Hari ini, hari minggu. Semuanya libur dari kegiatan, tapi kemana mereka semua? Aish, mereka itu.

"Henly _unniiee_~~~~" teriakan malaikat kecilku dan Kyuhyun membahana. Bisa ku lihat ia berlari menerjang seseorang. Ya benar, Lee Henry adikku. Ia datang dengan seseorang yang ku yakini adalah seseorang bernama Zhoumi. Sekarang Henry kelas dua tingkat SMP. Hei, bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya dengan baik mengingat ia tak pernah bersekolah sebelumnya?

"_Annyeong unnie_,"

"_Annyeong nuna_."

Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Kini Min Hyo sedang berada digendongan Henry. Ah, mereka akur sekali.

"_Annyeong,_" jawabku dan mempersilahkan Zhoumi duduk di sofa di dekatku. Tak lama, datanglah Kyuhyun yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangku. "Kita kedatangan tamu ya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menjawab pertanyaannya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun suka pada Zhoumi. "Duduklah Zhoumi," ucap Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi menuruti.

Dan setelah itu, disinilah mereka mulai membicarakan sesuatu yang terkadang berarah pada pelajaran Henry disekolah. Dengan seperti yang aku lihat, sepertinya Kyuhyun percaya pada Zhoumi..

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau, Lee Donghae, bersediakah kau menerima Lee Hyukjae sebagai istri-mu, dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya sang pastor. Dan ya? Kalian bisa melihat dimana sekarang aku berdiri.<p>

Aku berdiri didalam sebuah gereja yang didalamnya dilaksanakan janji sakral pernikahan antara kedua adikku. Aneh memang mengingat mereka baru lulus SMA dan memutuskan untuk menikah. Tapi memangnya aku bisa melarang?

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Dan lihat? Betapa mantapnya Donghae menjawab?

"Dan Kau, Lee Hyukjae, bersediakah kau menerima Lee Donghae sebagai suami-mu, dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Aku berharap ini akan jadi pesta pernikahan terindah dalam hidup Hyukie :)

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Kini lihat aku? Mana bisa aku tidak menangis mendengar jawabannya?

"Sstt—jangan menangis," suara itu membuatku menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapku dengan Min Hyo dalam dekapannya. Aku mengangguk dan dengan segera menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. Terima kasih, Tuhan ^^.

"Mulai saat ini kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Silahkan mencium pasangan kalian."

Dan sekarang, biarkan aku tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan adikku Hyukie terpancar indah. Bisa ku lihat lekungan senyuman di antara ciuman Hyukie-yah dan Hae-yah.

Oh Tuhan, terima kasih banyak atas semuanya.

Kau memberikan hal terbaik didalam hidupku.

Aku merasa beruntung menjadi hamba-Mu.

Terima kasih atas segalnya.

Dan inilah hidupku—dan hidup kami.

Keluarga Cho dan keluarga Lee—selamanya ^^

* * *

><p>~FIN~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :: Oh Goooddddddddddd~~~~ what is this?**

**Ada yang bisa kasih tahu? *tepar ditempat***

**Mau tanya, gimana dengan fanfic sekuel ini? puas kah untuk melengkapi cerita sebelumnya?**

**Mudah-mudahan begitu ya ^^**

**NOT PLAGIAT or COPYCAT ya, guys ^^**

**Jangan lupa saya juga minta Komennya kalau boleh ^^**

**Malah saya akan sangat senang jika kalian memberikan komen serta kritik kalian :)**

**Okelah, di tunggu Komennya ^^**

**With Heart,**

**Umu Humairo Cho Kim Lee Jung Shim Min Hyo *ngeborong marga***


End file.
